


A Long Kiss Goodnight and Goodbye

by hubluhbluhbluhbleh



Series: Winterwitch Neighbors [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bucky Barnes & Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Developing Friendships, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Maximoff Twin Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubluhbluhbluhbleh/pseuds/hubluhbluhbluhbleh
Summary: Wanda is still in denial and tries to use Bucky to get her mind off things. Steve overhears a couple of guys talking in the locker room.





	A Long Kiss Goodnight and Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, I want to clarify that this story in no way reflects my views over any so-called "soapbox" topics. I write to spread a message. I write to make a point.
> 
> Wanda will be acting VERY VERY differently in this part, but it's all impulse, and she's doing this because she's so confused. She knows what happened to her, but she's so affected by it that it's causing her to act out a little bit. But don't worry. Things will make sense as I write. I'm just saying.

"Thanks for driving me to school today, James. I appreciate it," Wanda says. She fakes a smile towards him and looks out the window as the anxiety crawls up her chest into her throat and nearly out of her mouth. She knows she has to come back to school at some time. She's already missed a whole week, and she would be way behind if it weren't for Pietro, Thor, and James bringing her homework to her everyday.

"Anytime, Wanda," James says. "You sure you're ready to be back today? You still look kind of sick."

Wanda's breath catches in her throat. "I'll be okay. I promise."

Bucky notices the sudden change in Wanda's voice. It's much lighter and stressed than usual. He thinks she should see a doctor, but Pietro tells him she refuses to see a doctor. He and Wanda step out of his car and walk into the building together.

The first person Wanda sees is her brother. She feels a wave of relief flow over her when he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad to see you back today. I was starting to get worried about you missing so much school. You sure you feel good enough to be here today?" Wanda nods. "You let me know when it gets to be too much, and you need to rest. I know how bad your illness was, so I'm really happy to see you back on your feet again. Don't forget that you aren't alone. You got Thor. You got James. And, most importantly, you got me."

"Thanks, Piet," Wanda says, walking away from the boys down the hallway to her locker.

Pietro goes over to Bucky and pats his shoulder, grabbing Bucky's attention away from the small group of friends. "Thank you for looking out for my sister this past week and today. She really needed someone like you to motivate her to come back."

"No problem. I owe it to her after everything she's done for me," Bucky says. They both see Wanda putting books away in her locker. She grabs two books from the top shelf, closes the locker, and tucks herself away from the crowd of people in the hall as she goes to her first class.

"You still think she wasn't sick to begin with?" Bucky asks.

"Yea. But I play along because I know she'll get mad if I press her for answers. We'll figure out what's going on, but first, we got a biology test to get ready for," Pietro answers. Bucky nods and follows Pietro to the end of the hall where class will start any minute.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Rogers slips his gray t-shirt over his head in the boys locker room. After a long football practice, he feels he deserves a shower. He shoves the rest of his clothes in his locker and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He turns the hot water on and waits for the temperature to rise. He's so happy to have the scorching hot water relax his muscles after running so many drills in practice. He's exhausted, and he still has science homework that he doesn't know how to do. He sighs and washes his hair and body real quick, ready to leave this school for the night and lay down.

He turns the water off and grabs his towel from the hanger on the wall outside the showers. He dries his hair quickly with the towel before wrapping that towel around his waist. He's about to step out from behind the curtain when he hears a conversation that catches his interest.

"No way, dude. You're lying," Steve recognizes the voice, but he can't put a name with it, but Steve recognizes the voice.

"Why would I lie about that?" The other voice says, which Steve recognizes to be Clint Barton.

Clint and Steve didn't associate much despite all of their mutual friends. When they did associate, Steve would rather be associating with someone else. Clint doesn't ever use the filter between his brain and his mouth, so Steve had to listen to Clint talk to him about how hot Natasha is (which is information that Steve already knows) and how Clint fought some guy in a bar (which is a lie) and how Clint fucks a different woman every weekend (which is another lie). Basically, Steve doesn't like Clint's company. He can go on without a friend like Clint.

"Pietro's gonna be pissed if he finds out," The other voice says.

"That's why you're not gonna say anything. Got it?" Clint says.

"My lips are sealed, but what about Wanda's?"

Steve's attention heightens at the mention of Wanda's name. What the fuck does she have to do with Clint Barton? And why will Pietro be pissed if he finds out about it?

"Wanda hasn't said anything about that night since, and I don't count on her saying anything at all," Clint says. "She's too scared of me. She's too scared of everyone because she knows if she talks then people won't believe her."

"What if she wants everyone to know you fucked her? It might score her some points in the social department," The other voice asks.

"Look. I'm not worried about it. Just shut the fuck up and forget I ever told you anything," Clint demands.

Steve feels and unsettling feeling in his stomach. He knows something isn't right here, so he's gonna make a quick stop on his way home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda pulls her house keys out of her purse and starts to unlock the front door. Pietro is studying at the library for a while, and her parents had to be back at work, so Wanda is home alone for awhile. She doesn't know how being by herself will be now that she's gotten used to Bucky's company, but she can't stay anywhere else. She could sleep on that park bench she ran off to over a week ago, but it's supposed to be cold, and she doesn't want to freeze.

"Hey, Wanda," Someone grabs her shoulder, and she nearly runs away from him, jumping out of her skin. James' face goes from happy to worried in a matter of seconds when Wanda does this. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Sorry," Wanda apologizes.

"No need to apologize. I just wanted to ask you something," James says.

"Go ahead," Wanda says trying to calm her nerves from being startled by James.

"First, I was wondering how you are doing. Have you been able to sleep? How was your first day back?" James asks.

Wanda feels her heart flutter a little bit. James is showing care for her. He is wondering how she is and how she's sleeping and how her first day back was, and Wanda isn't used to this kind of attention from anyone other than Pietro and Thor. It's nice to know that someone else cares for her too. She's grateful to Pietro and Thor for caring about her so much, and she never takes their compassion and kindness towards her for granted, but it's different with James. James is a boy she has trouble not thinking about all day. He is their neighbor. He is their friend. He is the boy who stole Wanda's first kiss. He is the boy who took her virginity, and he took it like it was something sacred. She has trouble thinking about that night with James, but she doesn't know why. Every time she thinks about being intimate with someone, she freaks out again.

"I'm okay. Sleeping okay. My first day back was okay. Everything's okay," Wanda responds fiddling with her keys.

"Are you sure? Because this next question is kind of selfish, and I don't want you to feel like you have to do it if you don't want to," James says.

"What's the question?"

"I'm falling behind on this unit in math, and I really need your help to understand it. If you want to help me. If you don't, then that's okay. I just usually come to you for tutoring instead of anyone else because you always make it easier for me to understand, and you're easy to get along with than all the other nerds in the tutoring center," James says with a chuckle.

Wanda raises her eyebrows. "Nerds?"

James' smile disappears, and he regrets calling those kids that. "No! I'm sorry. I'm such a dick. I'm so sorry. I won't ask again. You aren't a nerd. I just- I'm sorry."

"James," Wanda says with a smile on her face. "James. It's okay. I promise. I'll help you with your math homework, okay?"

"Really?" James asks with sincerity filling the air. "Thank you so much. I'll come over later, and we can get started."

"Sounds good," Wanda says. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

James leaves the Maximoff front porch. She walks in and locks the front door before heading upstairs to her room. She is startled once again when Pietro walks out of his room with Steve following behind.

"Oops! Did I scare you? Sorry," Pietro apologizes.

"It's okay. I thought you were going to the library," Wanda says.

"I am, but Steve wanted to borrow something, and I'm having a hard time trying to find it. I think it might be in the basement," Pietro says as he walks to the staircase. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Pietro leaves, leaving Wanda and Steve alone in the hallway. Wanda starts to walk away from Steve, but he grabs her attention.

"Hold on. I wanna talk to you," Steve says.

Wanda nods, and the two of them walk into her room. She closes the door, and looks at Steve as he looks around Wanda's room. She waits for him to start the conversation. She certainly can't start a conversation to save her life.

"Wanda? How have you been?" Steve asks.

Wanda's eyebrow furrows in confusion. "Okay? Why?"

"I know you missed all last week because you were sick. I figure, we're friends now, so I want to make sure my friend is okay," Steve tells her.

"That's not all it is," Wanda says. "What are you trying to get at? Tell what it is."

Steve sighs and looks at her right in the eyes. "I know about you and Clint."

Wanda's heart sinks. She feels her skin get warm and clammy. Her hands are shaky, and her eyes fill with tears. "H-how did you-"

"I overheard Clint and one of his friends talking about it after practice today," Steve tells her.

A tear escapes onto Wanda's cheek, and she wipes it away immediately with a shaky hand. "What- what did he- say?"

"He said you two slept together at the party last weekend. He said you wouldn't say anything to anyone because Pietro would get pissed at you. He started to go into detail about it, but I left, so I didn't get all of it," Steve explains.

Wanda sits on her bed. The flashbacks of what really happened that night coming to her as more tears spill out of her eyes. Steve sits beside her and lays his hand on her shoulder.

"Wanda? Are you okay? Are you p-"

"No. I'm not pregnant because nothing happened... Clint lied. I didn't sleep with him last weekend. He...I..." Wanda says. She opens her mouth like she's going to say something else, but she decides not to. Unfortunately, Steve catches this and turns his body towards her.

"But something else did happen?"

Wanda sobs. "He-he tried. He was drunk, and I was asleep...H-he woke me up by...b-by touching me. He pinned me down and started undoing his pants...he- he started, and it...it hurt...a lot. I was able to get out from under him and climb out that window... I didn't come back until the next morning."

She sees Steve's expression through her blurred vision. He looks horrified, which only makes Wanda cry more. Then she feels his arm pull her into an embrace. Wanda cries into his shirt and lets everything out until she hears Pietro's footsteps coming up the stairs. She stands up and walks to the door of her bathroom.

"Steve?" She asks. "Please don't tell anyone. Especially Pietro."

Steve's mouth hangs open still from the revelation that Wanda has been assaulted. Her body. Her mind. Her innocence. But Steve says, "I won't, but I think you should consider talking to someone about this." Wanda just looks at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" She asks wiping more tears off her face.

"Why did you decide to tell me first?" He asks.

Wanda thinks about it. It is kind of odd that Steve is the first person to know, but she felt like she was choking when he brought up Clint. "I felt like I needed to tell someone. I didn't even tell myself that it happened until just now."

Wanda is about to walk into her bathroom when Steve grabs her attention again. "Hey, Wanda. I'm on your side in this. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"Thank you, Steve."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You okay, baby?" Natasha asks cuddling onto his bare body. Steve looks from the ceiling to his girlfriend who looks concerned about him.

Steve sighs. "I'll be okay. I just have a lot on my mind."

"You sure?" Natasha asks pressing a chaste kiss to his chest. "You know you can talk to me."

"I'm just worried about a friend. She's going through a lot right now, and she doesn't have a lot of people to care for her. She told me something pretty heavy yesterday, and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Is there anything I can do?" Natasha asks.

"Unfortunately, no. She doesn't want anyone to know anything about what she told me, and I have to honor that. I'm sorry, Nat. I don't like keeping secrets from you, but I can't tell you her secret," Steve apologizes.

"It's okay, baby. I understand. I trust you," Natasha says. "I love you."

Steve looks at her and smiles a little bit. "I love you too."

He leans down to connect their lips. He really does have an amazing girlfriend. He doesn't even know what she sees in him. She's way out of his league, but here she is in his bed with him. Everyone knows they love each other because they've been through so much together, and they're still here. He remembers seeing her bright red head bump into him in the hallway on the first day of freshman year. She was a transfer student, so Steve decided to show her around and hang out with her to get her acquainted with the crowd and the town. He started catching feelings for her fast. It was like they were made for each other, but fate didn't agree so quickly. She dated a few other guys before she finally realized her feelings for Steve. One of those guys included Steve's best friend, but that's ancient history.

"Can I at least know who you're talking about? I don't know any of our friends going through anything serious enough for you to keep your mouth seriously shut about it for, so it must be someone else," Natasha says.

God, she's so smart. Steve curses her smartness sometimes, but she helps him a lot because of her smartness, so he tries not to curse out loud.

"I'll tell you who it is, but you have to promise you won't make fun of her, you won't get mad at me, and you won't worry about my friendship with her because I only have eyes for you. You got me?" He asks.

Natasha nods in anticipation.

"Wanda Maximoff."

Natasha stares at him and tries to fuel out the jealousy in her voice. "Oh? How did you two become friends?"

"I bumped into her at their party last weekend, and she was too nice not to talk to. We didn't talk long, just long enough to become friends," Steve answers. Natasha lays her head on Steve's collarbone. "Are you mad?"

Natasha smiles. "No. I find it cute that you make friends so fast. It's hard not to resist your charm."

Steve chuckles, "Please, stop."

"Well, I do!" Natasha laugh, giving Steve another peck on the lips. She thinks for a minute and squeezes tighter to her boyfriend. "I promise I'm not mad. I'm not jealous... anymore."

Natasha grins at Steve's laugh and lays down with him. She thinks about what could be going on with Wanda right now that's causing her so much pain. Natasha never had anything against Wanda besides the jealousy she feels when Wanda walks in the room. Natasha doesn't even know why she went along with her friends to torture her. Guilt settles in as Natasha listens to Steve's heavy breathing. She has to make things right and make up with Wanda.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Natasha finds Wanda all alone in the cafeteria. She walks past her regular table where he friends give her weird and hurt looks. They look shocked, as does Wanda, when Natasha sits across from the lonely girl.

"How are you?" Wanda greets timidly. She's not even looking at Natasha. She's looking everywhere besides Natasha.

"I'm okay. What about you?" Natasha asks.

"Alright, I guess."

"So..." Natasha tries to start a conversation, but Wanda knows better.

"Natasha? What are you doing?" Wanda asks. "I thought you hated me."

"I came over here to apologize," Natasha says catching Wanda off guard. "I have been terribly mean to you, and I hate that I've been that way when you've done absolutely nothing wrong. I guess I just let jealousy get the better of me."

"Jealousy? Over me?"

"Yea. I have a really big problem controlling my jealous outbursts. I talked to Steve, and he told me about you," Natasha says.

Wanda's heart sinks. "Not her too. Steve promised he wouldn't say anything," She thinks to herself.

"Wha-what did he tell you?" Wanda asks.

"How you two became friends. He told me you were having a pretty hard time right now, so I came over here of my own free will to tell you that I hope everything gets better soon, and I hope we can become friends too."

"You mean that?" Wanda asks.

"Yea. I'm learning to trust people more."

Natasha continued to sit and talk with Wanda, and to her dismay, she understands why Steve would consider her a friend. She is really nice to talk to, and she's too nice to a girl like her. A girl who has done nothing but be incredibly mean to her for the last four years of her life. Natasha doesn't have many friends who actually talk to her about things other than parties and boy drama. She talks to Wanda about movies and music and family. They find a lot out about each other in thirty minutes, and Natasha won't lie when she says she enjoyed the conversation with Wanda. Maybe she needs to start rethinking who she hangs out with.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda puts on the finishing touches of her make up. She looks at herself in the mirror before opening her window and climbing out of the second story opening. She feels her feet touch the ground which gives her incentive to let go of the post holding her up. She doesn't really know what she's doing, but she feels this overwhelming amount of desire taking over. She marches to the front door of James' house and knocks, waiting.

When he does answer the door, she immediately feels her body temperature rise. He's so handsome, and he looks so good in nothing but his sweatpants. Wanda walks in and follows James upstairs to his bedroom, which Wanda has actually never been in despite living next door to him since they were both tykes. Her legs grow weak, and Wanda's level of desire rises.

"I'm glad you are doing this. I know things are difficult for you right now, but it makes me happy to know that you are willing to help a friend in a need when you yourself are in need. It's an admirable quality," James tells her.

"Well, it does help get my mind off things," Wanda says, not even feeling like herself. "Shall we start?"

James smiles and sits close to Wanda at his desk. He pulls out the paper covered in linear functions, and Wanda begins the tutoring session. She makes clear the whole time that she wants him, and she wants him bad. It's almost as if she's not in control of her body anymore. She tries to get a hold of herself, but she can't stop herself from touching his arm whenever he gets a problem right or gently brush her hand across his whenever she's pointing something out to him. She accidentally kicks his foot when she's turning her body more towards him, and he playfully kicks her back.

"Sorry," She tells him.

"Don't be," He smiles, and her heart is like a popsicle on a hot summer day.

The two of them work together for a while before James starts to understand the calculations. Once he figures it out, Wanda watches him as he concentrates on the rest of the problems, nibbling on the skin of his lip, which makes Wanda even more hot for him.

"I told you you would get it eventually," Wanda praises him.

James has the biggest smile on his face as he looks at his finished math homework, finally able to understand how to calculate linear functions.

"Thank you so much, Wanda. You're the greatest," He says wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug.

Wanda's heartbeat rises, and she knows she's acting foolish when she does this, but she's not even herself anymore. After everything that's happened to her this last week, she doesn't feel like herself anymore. She's acting out. She's going to a territory outside of her comfort zone, but a part of her feels like if she doesn't do this, she will regret it. She pulls away from, not completely. Her hands are still resting on his shoulders when she starts to lean in. She doesn't think twice about closing her lips in on his, and she's not even nervous about doing it. He returns the kiss, moving his lips along with hers. His hands return to her waist, squeezing her sides before wrapping his arms around her completely, pulling her body closer to his.

She feels like she's not even in her body, and James, the boy she's wanted more than a friendly neighbor relationship with, is giving her what she wants, but she doesn't feel right. She doesn't feel right at all.

"Wanda? Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yea," She sobs. "I'm fine."

James holds her and looks at her. "No, you aren't."

Wanda tries to kiss him again. James places his hand on her stomach and gently nudges her away. "I can't do this, Wanda."

"What? Why not? Why'd you kiss me back?" Wanda cries.

"Wanda. Trust me. I would love to do this, but I can't because I don't think you really want to do this. I can't take advantage of you," James says.

"But you're not!" Wanda yells, slipping her t-shirt over her head.

James looks away from her, "Whoa. Wanda, you gotta stop. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

"But James! I want to sleep with you! I know you want to sleep with me too!" Wanda yells as she unbuttons her pants and starts pulling them down.

Bucky quickly reaches for Wanda's hips. He grabs the sides of her unzipped pants, lifting them back up her bottom. "I'm not having sex with you, tonight! I'm sorry!"

Wanda's eyes widen, and she finally looks at what she's doing. She takes a couple of breaths and looks at James who looks at her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I gotta go," Wanda says passing him and rushing out of his house. She runs outside, but she doesn't run back to her house. She heads to the park where she stays on the bench she went to after what happened last weekend. She sits down, shivers, and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all don't hate me. I write what I learn from friends, family, experience, etc. If you have any questions or want to get anything off your chest, let me know. If you hate this, let me know. If you love it, let me know. I don't want to be messing up a topic as important as this.
> 
> #MeToo We all have a story.


End file.
